Atticus and Patch's Adventures of Cats and Dogs
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus and Patch haven't been able to spend much time together lately due to having busy work away from each other. Feeling bad about this, Skippy turns Atticus into a dog in order to spend more time with Patch as they are both given a special mission from The Pound Puppies to help stop the evil plans from a cat named Mr. Tinkles who hates dogs and wants to destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Saturday morning. Atticus was fast asleep until he felt licking at his face and he woke up to see his puppy smiling at him and ready for him to wake up so they could play together since there wasn't school today.

"Okay, boy, okay, I'm up." Atticus laughed.

"Yay!" Patch cheered and jumped off the bed.

Atticus rubbed his face as he pulled back the covers and he yawned and stretched. "What shall we do today?"

"What about-" Patch was about to ask until thunder and lightning was heard outside of the room which made the puppy pout.

"Looks like we can't go outside." Atticus said.

"No, but you can help me clean up my workshop!" Drell came in with a huge smile.

"Aw, Drell, it's Saturday..." Atticus complained. "I wanna spend time with Patch!"

"Yeah, we wanna spend the day together!" Patch added.

"Uh, no buts, I have custody of you all when I want and or need to, now get dressed and get in the closet, Atticus!" Drell replied, then realized what he said. "Wow, that sounded wrong... Anyway, let's go!"

Patch whimpered as Atticus went to leave.

"I'll be back soon, boy." Atticus promised as he comforted his puppy.

"Alright." Patch frowned.

"Come on, Atticus, Skippy threw his back out." Drell told Atticus.

Atticus sighed and went with Drell into the Supernatural Realm. Patch sighed before he decided to go into the tunnels of the Pound Puppies.

* * *

"Couldn't this have waited a different time, Drell?" Atticus glared slightly.

"Nonsense!" Drell opened the door to show a flooding mess. "This'll take you seconds!...An hour if we're lucky."

"What happened in here?!" Atticus glared.

"It hasn't been cleaned in a while," Drell replied. "I have a date, so, I'll see ya."

Atticus soon used his magic and where the flooded water disappeared and how the flooded water started was fixed.

"I wanted you to do it without magic." Drell said.

"Oh, too bad, gotta go!" Atticus went to run away.

Drell then made the mess reappear and handed him a broom. "Get cleaning."

"Okay, Drell, that's it!" Atticus snapped. "I'm not cleaning up your mess; I'm going to spend time with Patch and that is final!"

"You think you can talk back to me?" Drell laughed. "You make me laugh."

Atticus growled and tackled down Drell and fought with him and then walked away, dusting his hands as he went to see his pet to make up for the rude incoming morning. Drell muffled as he was tied up and the broom was in his mouth. Skippy came in the room with a smirk. Drell glared up at him. Skippy soon held out his hand for some money.

Drell spit out the broom and glared. "I'm tied up!"

Skippy then knelt beside Drell and took money out of his pockets.

"HEY!" Drell glared. "Hands off, Pixie Boy!"

Skippy then untied him and took off.

"Skippy, gimme my money!" Drell glared.

"Yoo-hoo!" Skippy called and ran with the money.

Atticus soon went back to his house to make it up to Patch.

"Atticus, take out the trash!" Emily called.

"Sure, Mom, in a minute!" Atticus called back.

"Not a minute, now!" Emily replied.

Atticus sighed and he then went to take out the trash.

* * *

A while later, the sun had gone down, Atticus finally came back to his room to hang out with Patch, but saw the puppy was already asleep on the living room couch. He frowned softly and then sat with the dog and hugged him to sleep too. Skippy frowned as he saw that Atticus had been too busy for Patch today so he decided to use a little magic and turn Atticus into a dog so they would spend time together. Atticus was too exhausted to even notice the change, but he would know once he would wake up first thing tomorrow morning.

"Skippy, we need Patch to be ready for tomorrow-" Drell said before he saw that Skippy changed Atticus into a dog/teenage dog which was the same as Patch. "We might also need to involve Atticus."

Skippy looked over curiously.

"You know..." Drell folded his arms.

Skippy shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Drell face-palmed. "You were with Angela, weren't you?" he then asked, knowing what usually ruined the mute man's train of thought.

Skippy then blushed and shuffled his feet shyly.

"Oh, brother," Drell sighed. "So did you change him into his wolf-dog hybrid form?"

Skippy nodded with a smile.

"I bet you did..." Drell sighed with an eye roll.

Skippy then curiously took out Cherry and Mo's files if they should be included or not.

"This won't need to involve them," Drell said. "Because Mo is going to be with a cousin of hers."

Skippy then shrugged and nodded.

"Plus, you know how Cherry is around dogs." Drell then reminded.

* * *

 ** _Cut to Cherry in a room filled with dogs..._**

" **CATS!** " Cherry yelled out as the dogs barked loudly.

* * *

Back to the warlocks which made them shudder in disgust.

"Anyway, we'll keep Cherry out of this one." Drell said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Cherry woke up and suddenly sneezed. She then looked around, shrugged, and then went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Drell was in the Fudo household as Atticus and Patch were about to wake up.

Atticus yawned and then woke up to see Patch was awake, but the puppy was snarling at him. "Whoa! What's wrong, boy?"

"Who are you?!" Patch snarled. "Get out of here before I tear you apart!"

"Patch, it's me, Atticus!" Atticus replied. "I-" he then looked down to his hands to see paws, he then rushed to a nearby mirror and yelped as he was a wolf dog and not a human, and where he soon had a suspicion who did this to him or at least two. "Drell?! Discord?!" He soon yelled out. "This is so not funny!"

Drell walked over while sipping a soda.

Atticus growled and tackled Drell on the ground. " **WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A DOG?!** "

"So you and Patch could spend some time together!" Drell shivered nervously.

"You could have done this to me when me and Patch were awake, you know!" Atticus growled.

"It was Skippy's idea, you can maul him if you want, he won't say anything!" Drell said nervously.

"Just warn me next time." Atticus growled before he got off him.

"He wanted to surprise you!" Drell shivered.

* * *

Cherry came over through the front door without even knocking. "Hey, Atticus, I got a weird feeling at my house, can I stay here for a few-" she then saw Drell which made her scream and run out the door.

"Should I know why she was wanting to stay here for a few days?" Atticus asked.

"How should I know?" Drell shrugged. "She's your best friend, not mine."

"Atticus, is that really you?" Patch asked.

"Yes, Patch, it's me." Atticus replied.

"Hmm..." Patch narrowed his eyes. "Say something that only Atticus would say."

"Yeah, how do I know you're really Atticus and not some slobbering, mangy mutt?" Cherry asked as she slowly came in that time.

"Easy, I can tell both of you what I used to be afraid of," Atticus said. "Which would be the ocean and also thunder from thunder storms and I can also tell you that when I was a little kid I was lonely before I met you, Cherry."

"Sounds legit to me." Patch agreed with Atticus.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

"Also, you have a huge crush on-" Atticus started.

"OKAY!" Cherry covered his muzzle. "It's you!"

Atticus simply smirked as he knew that would get her.

"No one needs to know more about that-EW! You hand licker!" Cherry then said and pulled her hand away as it was now covered in dog slobber.

"Anyway, you two are going to be needing to go to Pound Puppy HQ." Drell said.

"Care to lead the way?" Atticus requested to Patch.

"I'd love to." Patch smiled.

They soon went to the Pound Puppy tunnels. Atticus was very excited and amazed to be experiencing this with Patch.

"Well, I was gonna stay here, but since I know you're here, I'm gonna be locking myself in the basement if anyone needs me." Cherry said.

"Who would need you?" Drell rolled his eyes carelessly.

Cherry soon saw Forte which gave her an idea of where to stay at. "Bye." she said before zipping away.

"Not gonna miss ya!" Drell called back.

* * *

Patch sang the digging song to himself as he led Atticus to Pound Puppies Headquarters. Once they made it to the Pound Puppies HQ, Atticus was amazed.

"Welcome to HQ." Patch smiled to Atticus.

"Man, this place is awesome!" Atticus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Thanks," Patch said before he saw Cookie. "Uh-oh... This might be bad."

"Hi there, baby, are you all right?" Cookie cooed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Cookie, is there something wrong?" Patch replied.

"Actually, yes, and it involves a family that is in need of a new dog." Cookie said before growled as she didn't recognize Atticus.

Atticus seemed nervous of Cookie's jaws of death, they seemed so much more intimidating at this height.

"Cookie, it's okay, he's with me." Patch tried to settle down the female boxer.

"Really?" Cookie smiled. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Well, they do call us nature's best friends." Patch chuckled.

"Well... All right," Cookie smiled before glaring. "But if he gives you trouble, remember-"

"I know, I know, your teeth." Patch remembered.

Cookie smiled at him before giving Atticus a warning glare. Atticus gulped and nodded respectively.

"So, um, what's this about a dog and a family?" Patch changed the subject.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you along the way." Cookie said.

Patch nodded, then gestured to Atticus. "Him too."

"Yes, him too." Cookie nodded.

"Thanks, Cookie." Patch smiled.

Patch and Atticus then followed the female boxer to see what all the fuss was about. Atticus couldn't help but stop and stare at certain parts since he never thought he would be in the Pound Puppies Headquarters. Luckily, he had Patch with him so he would be able to keep up.

"Please try to stay focused." Patch whispered to Atticus.

"Sorry, buddy." Atticus replied sheepishly.

* * *

They soon went to Lucky who would have the information.

"Hiya, Lucky." Patch smiled to his father figure.

"Hey, buddy," Lucky smiled back before he soon saw Atticus. "Oh, who's your new friend?" He then asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you until I explained." Patch said.

"Try me." Lucky replied.

"It's Atticus." Patch then said.

"Weird, isn't that your owner's name?" Lucky asked.

"No, I mean it's Atticus." Patch replied.

"What about Atticus?" Lucky asked.

"Ugh..." Patch face-pawed. "How do I explain this?"

"I was turned into a dog by magic." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Patch..." Lucky chuckled. "If we haven't met, I don't think I could believe in such a thing, but I do of course... Um, anyway, back to business."

"Oh, yes, of course, what's up?" Patch then asked.

Lucky soon showed them of why they were called to the Headquarters. Patch and Atticus came to his sides as Lucky pulled up a screen to show a bloodhound named Buddy who had been taken away by some cats.

"How humiliating," Patch shuddered. "I don't recognize him in the shelter though?" he then said about the dog.

"That's because he was from a different shelter." Lucky said.

"Ah, I see..." Patch nodded.

"He wasn't taken by just any cats, he was taken by agents from Mr. Tinkles," Lucky then said, but the name made Patch and Atticus snicker immaturely. "His name might be funny, but he is a force to be reckoned with." The male border collie then added.

"Sorry about that, Lucky..." Atticus then said as Patch kept laughing until he was then nudged to stay focused.

"What is he?" Patch asked. "Some corrupted cat like the Kennel Kittens?"

"I'm afraid more advanced and serious than that, he has plans to make every human on the face of the Earth allergic to dogs." Lucky explained.

"That's terrible." Patch frowned.

"That's crazy." Atticus added.

"Believe me, I know, they already have that bloodhound and they won't rest until they're on top of the domesticated animal food chain." Lucky said firmly and serious.

"But how will he even get humans allergic to dogs?" Patch asked.

"That's what Strudel and the squirrels are trying to figure out," Lucky replied. "Luckily one of the dog field agents Butch is going to help."

"What's his breed?" Atticus asked.

"Sheepdog like Niblet, he's very wise and mentoring." Lucky smiled.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"You'd like him," Lucky smiled back. "In fact, I've heard some Intel on a puppy who reminds me a lot of you when we first met, he's going to be recruited by Butch."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Gah! Itchy..." Atticus groaned. "How do I do this again?"

"Back hind leg." Patch told him.

Atticus then used his back hind leg to scratch, then smiled in relief as he continued. "Oh... That's so much better."

Fleas started to be knocked off and killed by each scratch. There were tiny squeals and screams of death.

"Ah..." Atticus felt so much better now. "Man, I can see why fleas are so annoying."

"Now you see why we always need to take our baths." Cookie said.

"Oh, I know that." Atticus said.

"I think you could use one right about now." Patch smirked.

"Nope, got all of the fleas." Atticus smirked back.

"Uh-huh, better give you one just in case." Patch pushed a button.

The floor then opened up and put Atticus in a tub filled with soap and water.

"Come on, seriously?!" Atticus complained.

Patch laughed. "Sorry, Atticus, but it's bath time!"

"Oh, you are gonna get it." Atticus glared to his puppy.

"Uh-oh." Patch smiled nervously.

"Lucky, excuse me a moment." Atticus said before rushing out of the tub, shaking himself dry, and ran over to his puppy.

Patch screamed and laughed as he ran from Atticus.

"Those two truly do act like brothers." Lucky smiled.

Patch laughed as Atticus held him down and started to tickle him.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Atticus and Patch soon left to go to the family who needed protection. Lucky and Strudel gave them a lot of information and the two took note of what they had to do, and where one of the most important things was to not get too emotionally attatched to any of the family members. It would be hard, since dogs were usually full of love and emotional attachment to humans, but Atticus and Patch understood and they agreed upon the rules and regulations. They soon headed off to the house what they didn't know was the same house as where Mo's biological uncle and aunt and cousin were and where she would be staying for a while.

"Good luck, you guys." Lucky called.

"Thanks, see you real soon." Patch smiled to his father figure in the Pound Puppies and then dashed off.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Atticus added as he joined Patch.

The others waved the two off as they went to have an adventure together.

"Well, we wanted to spend some time together." Atticus smiled as he walked with Patch.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is what we had in mind." Patch said.

"Oh, well, it's better than nothing." Atticus shrugged.

"Let's go stop... Mr. Tinkles." Patch said seriously before laughing at the name again.

"Whoever gave him that name was not evil." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, I know this is serious, but I can't help but laugh at that name for a cat." Patch replied.

"Dr. Evil's cat's name is Mr. Bigglesworth." Atticus then smirked.

"Never mind, that's much worse." Patch said.

Atticus and Patch laughed together as they went on their journey.

* * *

A while later, Atticus sniffed the ground to see if he could get a scent.

"Your sense of smell should be stronger now." Patch said to Atticus.

"Yep, it is, and I smell different kinds of dogs." Atticus said.

"Good!" Patch smiled.

"This way." Atticus smiled back as he followed the track to where the other dogs led his nose to as one of the dog smells began to lead them to a house.

Patch followed Atticus.

Atticus sniffled slightly and then sneezed. "Hay."

"Hay fever?" Patch smirked teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Atticus smirked back.

The two kept walking and seemed to pass a barnyard.

"That's strange, the scent is going inside this barn." Atticus said.

"There must be other dogs in there, I bet that's where the one puppy Lucky told us about is." Patch replied.

"Should we check it?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, just to be sure." Patch nodded.

Atticus and Patch both soon went into the barn to be sure. They poked their heads inside to see a group of puppies together in the hay.

"Ohh, so that's why you said hay." Patch said.

"Hay is for horses." Atticus smirked.

"Ha, ha." Patch forced out a laugh.

* * *

The two of them soon went inside. The puppies were grouped together as the two came inside.

"It'll be hard to find out which one is the one we're looking for." Patch said.

"No offense, but these dogs all look the same to me..." Atticus replied.

"I think I might have found the one we're looking for." Patch said as he saw one of the pups not with the rest.

Atticus smiled to that. Patch came to the lone pup as the others were merged close with each other. The lone pup was starting to drag a sack of oats. The other puppies seemed to be complaining about this. The lone pup then pulled on a rope with his mouth and made a flour sack rise in the barn.

"What are you doing?" Patch asked the lone pup.

"When I pull this rope, the sack will fall on the pitchfork and send me out the window and on the way to freedom, so step back." The lone pup replied and then told his siblings.

"What is it with you?" Another pup scoffed.

"You guys don't want freedom?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, we'd like it, if it wasn't for one of HIS hair-brained schemes." Another puppy mocked.

"Hair-brained schemes?" Patch asked.

"Oh, forget them, I want adventure," The lone pup spoke up for his own beliefs. "Not wait for someone to take me to some boring house."

"You don't know, it might actually become your greatest adventure yet." Patch said.

"What's wrong with a family that loves you?" One pup asked.

"Not to mention, free food, a warm place to sleep." Another pup added.

Another pup turned over from the hay and then stood on all fours. "And you can go to the bathroom wherever you want!"

The other four puppies glorified this like it was the best thing ever.

"You do realize you will have to go to the bathroom outside onto a tree, right?" Patch asked.

The pups then dropped their excitement.

"Schmucks..." Patch grumbled under his breath.

"Don't you wanna do something exciting?" the lone pup asked his siblings with a smile as he craved adventure.

"You remind me of myself of when I was a young pup." Patch smiled down at the lone pup.

"Really?" the lone pup asked with a smile back.

"Oh, totally," Patch replied. "I was just like you when I lived with my brothers and sisters."

"Cool." The lone pup smiled.

"I wanted to be like Thunderbolt," Patch smiled back. "What do you wanna be? Like a police dog?"

"No, something like a Russian space dog!" The lone pup beamed in excitement. "Or sample the Great Bones of Europe!"

The lone pup's brothers didn't seem to be interested in either of those.

"Oh, forget it, see you puppies later." The lone pup said as he pulled on the rope with his mouth and set himself on the pitchfork to get out of this place for good.

Patch soon began to do some calculating at which direction the pitchfork was pointing to.

"Oh, boy, I can't watch." one pup said before closing his eyes and then opening one anyway.

"This oughta be good." another pup added in sarcasm.

"World, here I come!" the lone pup called as he pulled on the rope.

Patch was soon finished with his calculations and where the result was not good. The flour sack landed on the fork and sent the lone pup flying in the air.

"Oh, no! Watch out for that-" Patch tried to warn.

CRASH!

The lone pup had missed the window and fell down from his fail. Patch then groaned and winced.

"That's gotta hurt." Atticus winced.

"Back from your adventure so soon, Scooby Doofus?" one pup smirked.

"You guys aren't being supportive." Atticus said.

The lone pup poked his head out from the hay only for a bucket to land on top of him.

"You okay?" Patch asked the lone pup.

"I guess so..." the lone pup replied softly and sadly in humiliation.

They soon heard something like a chainsaw. They turned to where the sound was coming from and there appeared to be a buzz saw from underneath the wooden floor. The lone pup poked his head out from under the bucket and saw his brothers staring at the floor until a perfect circle was cut and it fell from its standing after the saw had successfully cut it.

"That's interesting." Patch said.

The four other puppies went to check out to see what caused that, but a Doberman rushed out instantly.

"All right! Into the hole!" the Doberman barked orders. "Let's go! Top-secret operation! Into the hole! Double-time! Into the hole!"

Patch and Atticus soon hid the lone pup under the bucket so then the doberman wouldn't see him. The other puppies were forced to move however as the Doberman instructed them to.

"I've seen better hustle on a dashboard Chihuahua," the Doberman called like a sharp drill sergeant and the lone pup watched from under the bucket while Atticus and Patch stayed out of this. "Wag it!"

"We have to make sure the lone pup doesn't get spotted by the Doberman." Atticus whispered.

Patch nodded as he looked nervous around the Doberman.

* * *

A mini van was pulling up to the barn as there was a sign that read 'PUPPIES TO A GOOD HOME'. A woman came out and the farmer greeted her as she came across the barnyard as the chickens were gathered together. A familiar teenage girl came out with the woman.

"Howdy, over here!" The farmer called to the two.

"Watch your step, dear." The woman smiled to the teenage girl.

"I'm not afraid to get a little dirty, Auntie." Mo said.

"Of course you aren't." the woman chuckled.

* * *

Back in the barn, Atticus and Patch watched as the Doberman let others of his breed out from the hole which made them concerned and curious.

"He does realize that the family need a beagle or a bloodhound, right?" Patch whispered.

"I... I don't know, Patch, I stopped questioning these things a long time ago." Atticus sighed.

The Doberman talked with the puppies like they were soldiers in the army and he was their sergeant.

"Wow..." Patch and Atticus said.

The lone pup looked interested as the adult Doberman told them about their mission and adventure. After they saluted and called back to him, the Doberman went back under the hole while the five pups were lined up liked trained army men.

"These are the cutest beagles you've ever seen." the farmer told the woman and Mo.

"Mo..." Atticus whispered once he saw his girlfriend.

"Looks like we found Mo and her biological aunt." Patch whispered.

"Biological..." Atticus whispered back, he was often very curious of Mo's birth family at times.

"And for Gabriel's sake, don't forget to wag those tails!" the Doberman whispered sharply to his soldiers before he went back into hiding.

"Come on, girl." Mo called down.

Angel came to Mo's side and she sniffed around for fellow puppies.

"What do we do?" Atticus whispered to Patch.

"Stay still..." Patch said, but then noticed Angel was there.

The farmer, woman, and Mo took a look at the Doberman puppies and Angel looked confused which even made her utter out a questioning whimper.

"I thought these were beagle puppies, Aunt Carolyn?" Mo said to the woman in confusion.

"I thought so too." The woman said.

Patch and Atticus soon got an idea as they rushed to the bucket to get it off the lone pup. The farmer and Carolyn knelt down in front of the Doberman puppies at first. Patch soon got the bucket off the lone pup so he would be noticed. The lone pup whimpered and then came over toward Carolyn.

"Ooh, Aunt Carolyn, this one's looking at you." Mo pointed as Angel came to see the lone pup up close.

Angel seemed to have a look as if she knew this one was the one for Mo's cousin. She came close to the lone beagle puppy and then smiled. The lone pup looked nervous, then looked up to Angel, tilting his head at her.

"Hey, it's all right, I don't bite." Angel chuckled.

"That's a relief." The lone pup sighed.

Angel smiled and walked out with the beagle puppy.

"Oh... Hey, you look adorable..." Carolyn cooed as she picked up the beagle puppy and smiled brightly to him.

"What did I just do?" The lone pup asked.

"Hello! You are coming home with me," Carolyn smiled as she hugged the puppy and walked away with him. "Come along, Mo, I'm sure this is the perfect one."

"Come, Angel." Mo whistled for her puppy.

Angel soon came to her before looking to see Atticus and Patch. She tilted her head, wondering if she really saw what she saw.

"Do you think your cousin will love him?" Carolyn smiled to Mo.

"I just know that it'll take some time for him to adjust to him." Mo said.

Angel came closer to the back.

"Angel, come!" Mo warned her puppy.

Angel soon sniffed the back of the barn and where she saw Patch and Atticus who both smiled sheepishly. She then hid a smirk as she recognized them instantly and something inner had told her that the wolf dog was in fact Atticus only transformed.

* * *

Mo soon came over to Angel to see what was taking her. "Angel, we don't have time for-" she was about to say.

Angel then snarled as she bit on Mo's pant leg to pull her to the back of the barnyard.

"GIRL!" Mo scolded slightly. "This isn't like you, this-" she then looked to see the pair in the back. "Patch...?"

"Um, hi, Mo, what are you doing here?" Patch smiled nervously.

"I could ask you the same question." Mo smirked as she picked up Angel in her arms who also had a smirk.

"We can explain." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Atticus, that is you..." Mo replied. "I thought I recognized those dreamy blue eyes."

"How did you get turned into that dog form?" Angel asked.

"We'll explain later at Mo's cousin's house." Atticus said.

"Okay, come on, just be careful." Mo warned them as she went to her aunt's car with Angel.

Patch and Atticus followed quietly and carefully.

"Our lives sure are exciting." Angel said.

"You're telling me." Mo chuckled to her puppy.

Angel was put in the back while Atticus and Patch hid there and Mo rode up front with her aunt.

"Do you think Scott will be surprised, Mo?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm sure he will, Auntie." Mo smiled.

They soon put the lone pup into a box.

"Ooh! I know!" Mo said as she then took Angel's ribbon from Elizabeth and decided to tie it around the box to make it look like a real special surprise.

"Perfect." Carolyn smiled.

Mo smiled back as they soon drove back to the house.


End file.
